Programming a universal remote control may involve an overwhelming number of steps. For example, a user may be required to know a significant number of details about the device to be controlled, such as the specific device manufacturer and the specific model. In another example, the user may be required to point the original remote control at the universal remote control and press a button on the original remote control in order for the universal remote to receive and learn the infrared signal for that button. In yet another example, the user may be required to press the power button on the remote control until the device to be controlled is turned off while the remote control cycles through various output signals associated different devices. Even further, this programming process has to be repeated for each device to be controlled by the universal remote control. As the number of devices to be controlled continues to increase (e.g., a television, a set-top box, a DVD player, a digital video recording device, an audio receiver, a home theater system, etc.), programming a universal remote control is often a time-consuming experience.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for providing a remote control interface.